Decorations
Decorations is a series of hunting quests available through the Shopkeeper in the General Store in Socorro Town. Quests Decorations I ; Intro : The shopkeeper is puttin' together some kinda funny hat for the widow Parsley. He needs 5 crow feathers. Think you can help him out? ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 5 Crow Feathers (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations II ; Intro : The womenfolk in this town are just crazy about furs. Collect 10 Coyote Pelts for the shopkeeper and rake in some decent scratch. ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 10 Coyote Pelts (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Decorations III ; Intro : The shopkeep's got a client willing to pay an arm and a leg for Buffalo fur. You aren't afraid to hunt buffalo, are you? ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 15 Buffalo Pelts (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations IV ; Intro : Business is boomin'! Demand is up!... But supply is down. The shopkeeper is stressin' out big time. Think you can help him out? ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 20 Buffalo Pelts and 5 Coyote Pelts (25 items, requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations V ; Intro : Old Man Winter's on the way. Time to stock up on wool. ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 15 Raw Sheep Wools (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations VI ; Intro : Apparently, folks all over are clamorin' for... jaguar. Or so says the shopkeep. Either way - Be careful. I hear they bite. ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 5 Jaguar Skins (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Decorations VII ; Intro : So the shopkeeper, in his infinite wisdom, forgot to mention that he needs the jaguar heads too. Seems he's getting into taxidermy?... ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 3 Jaguar Heads (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Decorations VIII ; Intro : There's a rich banker from back east in town and he wants a Bear Head so he can take it back and tell everyone about his adventures. ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 1 Bear Head (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations IX ; Intro : Folks are just chitterin' and chatterin' about that Bear Head you dragged in. Suddenly everyone wants a bearskin coat. ; Outro : Good, good, excellent! Here is your, um... your fifty percent. Come back again if you want to do more! ; Items to collect : 5 Bear Furs and 2 Bear Heads (7 items, requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Decorations X ; Intro : The shopkeeper can't keep up with his astounding success! Can you help him out? ; Outro : I believe that should just about do it for now. All my ducks are in a row, my snouts are in the hog trough, bread baskets are all stacked, so on and so forth... ; Items to collect : 20 Buffalo Pelts, 5 Bear Heads and 5 Jaguar Heads (30 items, requires 14 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Oregon